Marcelo Trubert
Marcelo Trubert (Señor Carlos Ortega) enjoys what is surely one of the most varied and interesting careers in Hollywood. Acting Carrer An accomplished actor both in movies and on stage, he has worked with many of the best in both media, from Mike Nichols in "Post Cards from the Edge" to Eugene Ionesco in the world premiere of "Tales, for Persons Under Three Years of Age." He has been a member of the acting company for the Sundance Institute's Playwright's Lab, a guest star on dozens of television shows, from "Melrose Place" to "Star Trek: The Next Generation," and is a member of Antaeus Company, which specializes in classical repertory theatre. Film and movie-of-the-week credits include "Vampire in Brooklyn," "Leprechaun 3," "Everything Changes" and "Masque of the Red Death," to name a few. Of his latest, "Tremors 2: Aftershock," Tubert says, "The movie was just a great experience. I worked with really talented people in every aspect of the production, and director Steve Wilson was very supportive of the actors." Marcelo was born in Cordoba, Argentina. His mother, Miriam Tubert, is an actress who did a great deal of stage work and had her own children's radio show. Marcel's introduction to theatre came at the age of three, in Garcia Lorca's Yerma, when a child actor in a visiting troupe became ill. When he was seven, Marcelo and his family moved to Los Angeles where he later took up acting seriously in high school then studied at Los Angeles City College's Theatre Arts Department. Among his many early influences, he cites actor Alejandro Rey. Tubert began with small television and film roles. As those roles grew larger, he was also proving his versatility, establishing himself in theatre and with commercial and voiceover work. Marcelo Tubert is an actor and a voice actor. He is also known as Marcello Tubert and Marc Tubert. Filmography Animation * Capitol Critters - Additional Voices * Pound Puppies - Additional Voices * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda - Additional Voices * The New Adventures of Captain Planet - Additional Voices * Tom & Jerry Kids - Additional Voices * Hellsing - The Doctor (Hellsing) Live-Action * Cane - Marcos Greenberg * Cory in the House - Ambassador Raum Paroom * The West Wing - Palestinian Prime Minister Saeb Mukarat Film * Leprechaun 3 - Gupta * Over the Hedge - Additional Voices * The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Additional Voices * Tremors 2: Aftershocks - Señor Carlos Ortega Video Games * Age of Empires III - Suleiman the Magnificent * BioShock - Toasty and Waders * BioShock 2 - Toasty and Ducky * Command and Conquer: Renegade - Additional Voices * Command and Conquer: Yuri's Revenge - * Kill Switch - Soldier * Lands of Lore: Guardians of Destiny - Ja Kel, Guard #7, Shaman, Goofball A, Friend * Lands of Lore III - David LeGre, Dimple the Guard, Jakel * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - Town Musician * Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage - Basil the Explorer, Colossus Monks * Spyro: Year of the Dragon - Gus, Marco, The Professor, Tomb Pharaohs External links * Marcelo Tubert at Internet Movie Database Category:Cast